The Ultimate Villian
by Shadow8
Summary: After Robotnik has died, a new villian rises to power, using the Space Colony ARK as his base. Sonic and Sally enlist Rouge as their spy to find what is going on. Once she is kidnapped, they must investigate. They find more than they bargained for when


THE ULTIMATE VILLIAN

ALL CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHT SEGA, SONICTEAM, ARCHIE, AND DIC

THE NAME "PACKBELL" IS COPYRIGHT DAVID PISTONE

THANKS TO CHRIS CAFFE FOR "SPIKE"

CHAPTER 1

Sonic and Sally sat in the throne room on the three-month anniversary of the fateful night when the final battle with Robotnik began. It was 11:00, just as it was that night.

"Sonic, I'm going to bed." Sally broke the silence.

"Me too." They both got up and walked to the Royal bedroom.

"Sonic, I was just thinking..."

"What?"

"Three months ago we were carrying on like Robotnik was dead, and what happened?"

"Sally, we've discussed this. He is finally dead. I was there."

"You've been there every other time we thought he was dead."  
"He could not have survived that. I barely did and I was Hyper Sonic!"

Sally was in her nightgown now.

"Yeah, but I'm just so scared that he might come back."

"It's just paranoia, Sal"

"I guess."

"I know it is! The whole island blew up!"  
"That's another thing-the damage to the planet from all these battles."

"We're taking care of all that, remember?"

"Yes, but the planet has been so raped by him."

"And now he is gone!"

They climbed into bed and shared a kiss before turning the light out and falling fast asleep in the giant royal bed.

***

In the skies over Mobius, a large ship flew through the dark skies. The ship was all that remained of Robotnik's once vast forces. It was on this ship that a human-like robot sat in the bridge. The robot was named Packbell and was created by Robotnik when the Death Egg was created. He was meant to be a perfect reproduction of Robotnik, programmed with his very emotions and thoughts. However, Robotnik underestimated him, and soon Packbell had become more evil than Robotnik himself. Robotnik stuck him in the secret Isle of Androsia base shortly after the destruction of the Death Egg. When Sonic and Robotnik battled in the base, Robotnik's head general, Molotov, secretly activated him when Hyper Sonic had entered the base. Packbell and Molotov took several hundred troops, robots, and fighters with them and escaped on the ship they were on now. Over the past three months, Packbell had been busy trying to rebuild the once proud forces that Robotnik had worked so hard to create. As of now, he had only one ship, with a fleet docked on the far side of Mobius's second moon, Mobiana, the forested moon. The empire may have been damaged and beaten, but not completely obliterated. Packbell had called for a secret meeting of his troops in the main deck in 3 hours. He had a plan that just may renew the fledgling empire.

***

In the Great Forest, two vicious murderers sat together. Spike, a brown hedgehog with spines sticking up, and the other an Overlander. Spike, a deadly hit man with no regard for life, and Ivanoff, a sniper. Neither one never met a man they did not kill, except each other. They were the only friend either one ever had, and they like it like that. Spike's pager went off.

"Spike here."

"This is Supreme Commander Packbell. I want to see you at this ship at 75 degrees North latitude in 10 minutes! I am not paying you to sit and do nothing!"

"Yes, Commander."he clicked Packbell off. "Commander asshole!"

***

Packbell stood before the assembly.

"Gentlemen, I call your attention to the screen behind me." he clicked a buttton and the images of all Robotnik's creations scrolled by.

"The roboticizer, the Death Egg, the Atomic Death Station, the Panic Puppet-all good creations. Unfortunately all FAILURES!!!! All destroyed, as well. However, I have found something where we can relocate to so we can plan our next move. Behold, the Space Colony ARK. The only thing he ever used that was not destroyed. This will serve as an excellent base of operations until we build up our power. It was abandoned after his plan to take over the world using the Eclipse Cannon failed. The cannon was damaged beyond repair, but the whole station is fine. I expect we can relocate in 3 hours. I already have troops and ships setting up there now. This ship will dock and we will take control of the ARK. You are dismissed to begin preparations." They all got up to leave.

"Not you Spike, I need to have a word with you." He stopped and walked up to Packbell.

"Yes Commander?"

"I need you to assassinate Sonic, Sally, Tails, Knuckles, Julie-Su, and Geoffrey St. John. If you meet up with the Chaotix, kill them too. I want no problems from them!"

"Yes Commander."

***

THREE WEEKS LATER

***

Packbell and his troops loaded in the Final shipful of supplies, troops, and officers into the Space Station. A meeting had been called again for all members of his forces. They met in the main conference room, near the center of the ARK.

"We now have this station 99.9% operational. Soon, I will begin our newest plan. One that will not fail and shall allow us to take control of Mobius for the great Packbellian Empire. As we speak, my assassin, Spike is out to assassinate the Chaotix Team and Knuckles the Echidna, the treasure hunter that Sonic and Sally use to find things. Without them, they have no special forces. I have Spike hired to eliminate all high ranked Mobian officials, leaving us to go in and take what is ours! Man your posts, get to your stations. You know your jobs, now is the time to do them. Meeting adjourned!"

***

Spike landed his ship near a field where Knuckles and the Chaotix were having a party to celebrate his and Julie-Su's anniversary. He readied his weapons, a high powered minigun in one hand, a powerful laser in the other, and sneaked unnoticed behind a tree. Mighty the Armadillo stood and raised his glass of wine in a toast to the couple.

"I salute and give this toast to Knuckles and Julie-Su Echidna, may you be filled with happiness and-" a shot rang out and his glass burst, spilling the wine on him.

"What the Hell?" Vector the Crocodile shouted. 

Spike rushed up, fingers pressed firmly on the two triggers.

"GET DOWN!"Knuckles yelled as Spike rushed forward, giving no rest to the guns. Each Mobian there threw themselves on the ground, narrowly getting hit. A shot nicked by Espio the Chameleon's ear, causing him to yelp. When all were playing dead on the ground, Spike looked over the bodies to make sure they were dead.

"That was easy!" he bragged. He walked back to his ship and flew away.

Knuckles and the other members of the Chaotix got up.

"We barely survived that,"Charmy the Bee chirped.

"What a way to celebrate our anniversary, eh Julie?" Knuckles laughed.

She did not move.

"Julie?"

"Julie-Su?" Espio walked over. All 6 gasped in horror.

"Knux, she's um. Gone." Ray the Squirrel fought back tears as he looked at her.

"No! NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Knuckles's screams could be heard all around the Floating Island.

***

Sonic, Sally, Tails, and Geoffrey sat at the conference table, looking over the newest reports.

"Something is going on up there near the old Space Colony ARK," Geoffrey asserted.

"There must be some way to find out," Sally replied, "What about our spies?"

"They have been trying to send us their findings for the past three weeks. The transmissions are intercepted, traced, and then the spy ship is destroyed."

"Something has been funky up there for three weeks!"Sonic looked closer at the picture. "These are some of Robotnik's old ships I see around here, but he's long gone now."

"I have no idea what could be going on, your majesty, but our spies are having no luck at all." Geoffrey responded.

"This is getting ridiculous!" tails said with disgust, "We have lost 63 spies in the past three weeks and have gotten a total of 3 messages, 2 of which were messed with and told us nothing, the other was just this picture."

"Maybe we need a better spy," Sonic suggested.

"What?" Sally asked with surprise.

"Remember when Robotnik used ARK a few months ago and teamed up with Shadow and Rouge?"

"Yes, but I thought G.U.N. and the Overlanders dealt with that?"

"Yeah, but Rouge was not really evil. She was President Kingston's spy and Treasure Hunter to see what was going on with old lardo and to get information about the Ultimate Lifeform."

"And?"

"She quit her job because she said she had too much danger and work for too little respect and pay. She now lives in an apartment in Downunda. If I could convince her to work for us, she is a great spy."

"Sonic is right"Tails backed him up.

"She even said after we stopped the ARK that if we needed a good spy, call her. I have her number here."

"Videoconference it. If she is as good as you say, we need her."

***

In space, the next spy ship flew, unnoticed near the ARK, making a scan of all data. Packbell watched on the outer security camera.

"Shall we make it 64 failed attempts from our beloved monarchs?" he pressed the red button on the panel in the Control room. 4 lights came on the ARK's surface, and laser blasts shot out like a rain shower, pelting the ship with deadly fire. The hull ripped open, causing the explosion and destruction of yet another ship.

***

Sonic and Sally spoke to Rouge via the Videoconferenceing screen.

"We need to discuss something very important with you, Rouge" Sonic said.

"Well, shoot."

"Come to the palace. This is better done in person."

"Whatever. Give me four hours to get ready."

"Fine."

***

Knuckles flew in his own ship to the palace to tell Sonic and Sally the bad news. On the flight over, he vowed to avenge Julie-Su's death. He would search out that hedgehog and bring him down in the name of his wife.

***

Rouge stood in the throne room, facing Sonic and Sally.

"Rouge, I called you here to ask a favor."Sonic begun.

"Oh boy, what do you need, Sonic?"

"We need a good spy and treasure hunter. All our spies are failing in the most important mission ever given"

She cut him off"I am not in that line of business anymore. I have a jewelry store in Downunda, and I am doing well for myself."

"I can make you an offer better than your store. Sell it."

"Talk to me some more. talk me into it, Kingy."

"Kingy?"Sally seemed jealous at this sexy bat.

"40,000 Mobes a month."

"40,000 MOBES A MONTH?"

"3 weeks paid vacation, insurance(you WILL need it), benefits."

"Sounds good so far."  
"An office with an official title."

"Let's discuss the title."

"Royal Head Spy and Treasure Hunter."

"I like the way that sounds."

"I thought you would."

Knuckles walked in on the meeting and gasped as he saw his former rival in the throne room.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hello there, treasure hunter. I am now the Royal Mobian Head Spy and Treasure Hunter. How are things with that Emerald and your beloved island?"

"That's why I am here. Sonic, Sally. Julie-Su is- is-"

"Is what Knux?" Sonic asked.

"Some hedgehog, white, spikes stick up like Shadow's, came shooting at us during our anniversary party."

"Oh, I think I know who that might be,"Rouge sighed.

"You do?"

"Spike. He's a hired mercenary and assassin. Price it right and he'll kill anybody you want. I once ran into him on a mission about three years ago. He was hired by the rival organization to obliterate me. I showed him a thing or two. We even had a bit of a, um,fling afterward."

"Huh?"

"We fought. After the fight, he said something clicked in him. He quit working for DANGER, the other organization, and started dating me. We even had plans to get married when he went back old habits. He was genetically enhanced, and he has unnatural agility. He can stand in place and dodge bullets. He is white by day, black by night. He specializes in marksmanship and his weapon of choice is a grenade launcher. He is also proficient in many other weapons including, miniguns, rifles, machine guns, missile launchers, ...and explosives. He is an excellent hunter and his sense, touch, hearing, seeing, smelling and tasting are very acute. He can tell something's weight by the impact it makes on the ground, what it ate by smell, and can even tell if it has heart irregularities just by listening carefully. He is a mercenary for hire, and I dumped him a long time ago. He also smokes cigars. Has paranoid scitsophrenia, it means he hears voices in his head that tell him to do, typically evil things. He does illegal drugs that quiet the voices, and he enjoys gambling and all sorts of card games. His favorite food is raw fish and he likes to drink lake water. He also has clawed fingers and individual toes. Spike is very aggressive. If someone meets him with hostility, he will reply back to an even greater degree. He is usually in a bad mood. He has problems with authority. He has no regard for other life. He just doesn't care. He has one friend in the world, and he is a sniper. They used to work together in the past. I think his name is Tonic."

"Find out who hired him while you are at your mission now,"Sonic requested.

"Sure thing. When do I start?"

"Give me time to get all the things in order. About 6 hours, tonight at 9:56."

"Sounds good."

"Tails, call an emergency meeting of the Senate. We will have a vote to accept Rouge and her mission."

"Sure thing, Sonic."

Rouge left to get her office ready and prepare for her mission, including moving her stuff from Downunda to the palace.

"That reminds me, where do I live?"

"You will have quarters on the 89th floor. A huge penthouse apartment."

"That really sounds good."

"Here, Rouge, I'll help you move,"Knuckles volunteered. 

"Sure thing."

Sonic and Sally looked shocked. They recognized the look they gave each other. The same look they had given each other when they first got together. It was easy to tell they liked each other, but so soon after Julie-Su's death?

***

Tails stood before the Senate.

"King Sonic and Queen Sally have selected Rouge the Bat to be the new Royal Mobian Head Spy and Treasure Hunter. Are there any objections to her new position?"

He looked at the screen that showed the vote results. Yes-3%, No 97%. By an overwhelming margin, she was accepted.

"Also, we may need to assemble a small army if this whatever going on is space proves to be a problem. Alert all troops that they may be called out at anytime. Meeting is adjourned."

***

9:50 MOBIAN STANDARD TIME

***

Sonic and Sally stood outside on the landing deck of the palace with Rouge, near the ship she would be using. They gave her all her equipment she would need, even several communication devices that could be easily concealed.

"I guess I am about ready. If I don't come back, tell Knuckles I love him."

"Good luck, Rouge." Sally patted her on the back. The ship took off and flew off into the clouds around Mobotropolis.

***

Spike sat in his ship as he neared the palace. Now was the time to go after the King and Queen themselves. He flew in under cover of darkness and landed quietly outside the throne room balcony, anchoring to the side of the palace. Sonic and Sally were in their room, preparing for bed when Spike rushed in and held the gun toward them.

"If you make one move, I will blow your head off."

Sonic secretly pushed the button on his dresser that alerted security.

"Who sent you?" Sonic asked.

"Well, you are about to die, so why not? Packbell sent me to assassinate all Mobian officials."

"Packbell?"

"Yes. He has taken over Robotnik's old empire. He has the base set up on the old Space Colony ARK."

"Are you Spike?"

"Yes. How did you know that?"

"Rouge told us all about you."

"What the Hell do you know about Rouge?"

"She's our new head spy," Sally spoke up.

"Well, well. Where is she now?"

"Nearing the ARK. She is the one spy we know can infiltrate Packbell's operations."

The security guards rushed in and ambushed Spike.

"Hands in the air, you creep!"

"You do not frighten me!" The guards shot at him, but he moved with agility, avoiding the blasts. He somersaulted and fired his own guns at the guards.

"FREEZE HEDGEHOG!"

"You will have to catch me first!" He jumped in the air and backflipped through the throne room and into his ship.

"Guards, I want security at every door here in the palace. I want no room unprotected!"Sally snapped.

"Yes, my queen."

"Sal, maybe we should stay in the throne room and wait for Rouge's signal." Sonic suggested.

"Lock the balcony door. I hate to be so under lock and key, but after that little interruption."Sally agreed.

"Sure thing." he kissed her and walked to the balcony door.

***

Rouge could see the ARK and that she was getting closer to it, so she decreased her speed for slow docking.

"All right now. What is going on up here?"

Packbell watched as Rouge's ship drew nearer. 

"Well now, I will say this for Sonic and Sally- they never give up. Let's see how ship number 65 will fail!"

Within five miles of where Rouge was flying, lasers charged up. She was about to dock to the ARK when she looked up. A shower of lasers rang out at her ship, striking and ripping apart the hull. She screamed as she crashed into the landing deck. Fifteen minutes later, she awoke to hear guards enter the ship. She jumped up and looked around for a place to hide, avoiding the short-circuiting wires and electricity that jumped off the wires in the cockpit. She turned around and ran into a fleet of robots.

"Come with us, madam."

***

Amy and Tails sat in the Senate floor chamber.

"Exactly what could be going on up there?" Amy asked Tails.

"I don't know, but hopefully Rouge is finding out."

"I can't believe you and Sonic and Sally trust her after what she did."

"That was a mistake in the past. She was just doing her job and trying to accomplish her mission."

"Yeah I guess."

***

Rouge stood before Packbell.

"Well, well. So you are the legendary Rouge the Bat?"

"Yes. And who the Hell are you, may I ask?'

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Packbell, Robotnik's greatest creation. I was created to be the greatest and most powerful robotic humanoid ever. I have weapons built into every part of my body, and the greatest thing of all, I can change shape."

"Change shape?"

"Allow me to demonstrate." He swung his cape around him and spun in a circle. He seemed to shrink, then came back up. He removed his cape from his face to reveal that he had changed to look exactly like Sonic.

Rouge was speechless. Packbell did the same action, but disappeared. He reappeared just as quickly, although now he was back to his original form.

"So, you see. I can fool anyone with my shapeshifting. Now as to the business at hand."

"Where do you come from?"

"Robotnik built me and had me first activated on the Death Egg several years ago. He soon realized that he had made a slight mistake. He programmed me to be as sinister and have the very same brain patterns as he did. I guess you can say I was created to be like a son to him."

"And? How did he realize he made a mistake?"

"When he realized I was more powerful than he. He considered me a threat, so he had me deactivated and stored at a secret research facility on the Isle of Androsia."

"But, the whole island blew up. How did you survive?"

"While Sonic and Robotnik were locked in a deadly final conflict, Molotov, the chief assistant, reactivated me and we escaped. He is now my second-in-command."

"I see."

"Now, Rouge. As to why you are here."

"Sonic and Sally hired me to lead a spy mission to see what you are up to."

"Of course. Old habits die hard, eh Ms. Bat? I believe my assassin is living proof of that."

"Exactly what are you doing up here?"

"I am not going to tell you that. I am not stupid, Rouge." He watched as she scratched her left breast.

"I will bet you have wires and communications all over that body."

***

In the throne room, Sonic and Sally jumped as the secret communication signal came through. Sonic activated it, expecting Rouge to give a report. Instead he heard Packbell talking.

***

"I do not. My communications material is in my ship. Or was in my ship."

"Very well then. It's not like you will live long enough to leak this information." He walked up to her.

"I have turned the ARK into my new base. We are steadily preparing for an attack on Mobotropolis, however, we must build up some forces and a stellar army first. I am not as nieve as Robotnik to think that a few hundred troops can have a chance in a fight against the superior Mobian military."

"Very wise, Packbell."

"Once we are built up more, I will lead an attack. I am now working on a more improved version of Mecha Sonic, Metal Knuckles, Metal Tails-even the E-100 series."

"You mean the E-1000 series?"

"E-1000s were created to be like E-102 Gamma. Robotnik had created an E-100, E-101,102,103,104,105. He even created an E-106,107,108,109,110. All were destroyed before they could even be activated, except E-106 Phi. I am now working on E-111 Iota, E-112 Omicron and others."

"These are your new troops?'

"I am trying very hard to build many robots and get many recruits.. But that is enough chit chat. I think you have something you are hiding?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you have some type of recorder or wire and that you have every word I have said on tape or sent to Mobius."

"Nonsense. I have no special equipment!"

"Then what is that on the side of your head?"

"Special glasses. Those are not Mobian issue, I stole those a long time ago from the secret G.U.N. base!"

"You expect me to believe that you came here unprotected and with no equipment? I am not an idiot!"

"I am not lying!"

"You will not be able to get any information back to Mobotropolis! And furthermore, I was not programmed with a sex drive, so you can stop heaving your breasts at me!"

"I am not heaving my breasts, you creep!" She reached out and punched him in his jaw, only hurting herself on his metal mouth.

"You stupid bitch!" he said with rage. 

"Guard!" he yelled out.

"Yes Commander?"

"Take Ms. Rouge to the prison deck. I want a strip search followed by a full body cavity search! Whatever you find on her, or IN her, set aside for me to investigate later. Even her clothes. Then throw her in Cell F165 in Block G."

"Yes, Commander."

***

Sonic and Sally sat in the war room with several generals and Geoffrey St. John. It was 12:32 at night, much too late for a meeting.

Sally looked out and began.

"We have received information about Packbell. Allow me to explain." She pushed a button on her chair, causing Rouge's recording to come on. The generals sat in amazement as they heard Packbell's speech.

"We do not want to endanger Mobian lives or any military until they do attack." Sonic asserted.

"He is right. I shall go, accompanied by him, Geoffrey, Knuckles, Chancellor Prower, and rescue Rouge."

"You will not put expendable personnel at risk, but you will risk your own lives?" one general asked in shock.

"General, we can deal with stuff like this. We did it for years against Robotnik."

"This is not Robotnik."

"Our military is for use in an all-out war ONLY. A simple infiltration can be done by us. We did it for years," Tails replied.

"What about the Senate?"

"I think we have a bit more control here than the Senate!"Sonic shot back.

"Do what you think is right, King Sonic. But be assured, the military is at your disposal. Take this."

He handed him a remote with a large red button.

"Press the button and we will lead an attack against the ARK that will make this Packbell's head spin!"

"You got it commander! Dismissed, gentlemen."

***

Rouge sat in her lonely prison cell, clothed in only a robe, still sore from her extensive search. She knew Packbell himself would be in later, and she feared what he would do. It had been about six months since the last time she was on the ARK, but she had missed this part of the station when she was here with Robotnik and Shadow. As far as she was concerned, she did not miss much. The prison deck was creepy and dark, skeletons of prisoners still rotting in each cell. She shared her cell with three, one still had a decaying brain inside. She could not imagine what ghosts lived down here.

***

It was 7:00 in the morning when Sonic, Sally, Tails, Knuckles, and Geoffrey met on the fighter deck for preparations on their trip to ARK. 

"All preparations are made?" Sonic called out to Sally.

"Yes. Weapons, guards, everything."

"Good, then we are ready for launch!"Knuckles sighed.

"Not quite, echidna!"

Knuckles looked back to see who had responded. It was Spike, the hedgehog that murdered Julie-Su.

"I see that I apparently did not finish the job!" he spat.

"No, but you have finished yourself! I will not rest until I have avenged Julie-Su's death!"

"Do not anger me, echidna!"

Knuckles rushed forward and punched Spike in his mouth. Spike jumped up and began shooting his new gun, a high powered laser pistol. Knuckles jumped up and glided, then slammed down with his drill claw. Spike dove out of the way, making Knuckles smack his head on the deck. 

"You will learn that I, too am a good fighter, echidna!" Spike yelled.

Knuckles lunged at him and tackled him. They rolled around punching at each other, Spike dropping his gun upon hitting the floor.

Geoffrey looked at Sonic and Sally

"Should I do something?" he asked.

"This is personal, Geoffrey. Let Knuckles handle it."Sally replied.

Knuckles and Spike rolled to the edge of the deck, 100 feet above a huge section of the palace. Knuckles jumped up and threw Spike over the side.

Spike yelled as he fell: "You will regret that, echidna!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Let's go, guys!" Knuckles boarded the ship, followed by Tails, Sonic, Sally, and finally Geoffrey and 3 guards.

***

Packbell stood, awaiting a message from Spike,who was in Mobotropolis. He had planned on giving Rouge a few minutes to worry and fear his arrival, then he would confront her.

***

"Tails, did you by any chance bring the Cyclone?" Sonic asked.

"It is in the fighter hold," he replied.

"We may need it, should anything happen."

"I have it all set just in case."

"Here is the plan," Sally began, "We will dock, shotting everything out of the way with the ship's weapons. After that, we will all carry a laser pistol and three explosives taped to our chests. We will either force a guard to tell us where Rouge is, or we will check the computer. When we find the location, we will go through the ARK to get there, under the protection of Tails in the cyclone, and Geoffrey and his guards. Once in the prison deck, we will blow the door off with the cyclone, then grab Rouge and confront Packbell."

"Sounds like a good plan, Sally." Knuckles complemented.

"Are we all ready?"

"I am"

"I am"

"I am"

"I am and so are my guards, my queen."

"Good. ETA- 15 minutes."

***

Spike stomped into Packbell's quarters.

"They got away!" he snapped.

"Got away to where? You were in the palace!"

"I had a fight with the echidna. They are on their way to rescue the bat girl right now!"

"NOW!"

"Yes."

Packbell walked over to a control panel.

"Man all battle stations. I want gunners, lasers, and fighters to cover that ship." Packbell could see the ship nearing the ARK.

***

"Seems they were expecting us," Sonic said gravely.

Geoffrey looked at his guards.

"You guys to get to you battle stations and alert the fighter pilots."

"Fighter pilots?" Sonic asked.

"I had 25 pilots on board just in case. We will need them."

They neared the ARK as fighters paraded them with fire. Mobian ships left the hold and attcked the enemy fighters, with the three guards manning the cannons on the surface of the ship. Lasers and missiles flew through space, with Mobian ships exploding and Packbellian ships crashing as well. The closer the ship was to the colony, cannons and missiles fired at the ship from guards at posts on each of the four corners of the entrace, as well as in the openings on the walls surrounding the docking bay. Tails, manning the main weapon control of the ship, attacked the fighters and the cannons on the ship as the battle grew more intense. As they entered the docking bay, guards on the floor with their own weapons attacked, while more manned weapons posts shot deadly lasers at the ship. The three guards turned their guns and fired at everything they could. Tails held the main cannon's trigger firmly, causing a steady stream of blasts to ring out. After three minutes of heavy fire, the ship was safe. Tails got into the Cyclone, and Sonic and Sally stood behind Geoffrey and his three guards as they left the ship.

"Guys, you go. I have some unfinished business with this Spike!" Knuckles called out.

"Good luck, Knux!" Sonic yelled back.

"Here we go!" Geoffrey said with enthusiasm. They walked over to a computer terminal.

"Tails, find where Rouge is." Sonic requested.

"Got it!" Tails hacked into the computer's mainframe and found Rouge's location.

"She is in cell F165 in Block G."

"Lets go!" they jogged out into the ARK.

They ran down halls, shooting guards and robots out of the way. Tails blew off any doors that blocked their path, while Sonic, Sally, Geoffrey, and the guards took care of the robots and guards. Tails turned on his radar to map out the colony, and he found the prison deck. 

"Follow me!" he said.

They continued running, this time following Tails's directions from his map. Soon, they entered a long hall, with no guards or nothing. Just a long, empty hall. They ran through the hall, wary of any traps. Soon, they got to a long, narrow catwalk over a large pool of green, atomic fluid. The same fluid Tails and Sonic had seen the first time they were on ARK. This was the main fuel room that connected to the rest of the ARK, sending the green liquid to the pools found all over the ARK. They stepped onto the walkway, and it collapsed under their feet.

***

Knuckles sneaked down the halls, searching for Spike. There were plenty of robots and guards everywhere. The robots he easily dealt with. One blow, and they collapsed. They also were not as agile and noticing as the guards. The guards heard every sound Knuckles made. The robots were easy to hide from, the guards easily found him. When he was confronted by a guard, he shot them. When a robots attacked him, he blew them apart or punched them. He wondered how the other guys were doing.

***

"What exactly does this stuff do, Tails?" Geoffrey asked.

"It is atomic, so if anything comes in contact with it, it is dissolved. It is highly acidic, according to the Cyclone's analysis."

"How do we get across?" Sonic asked him.

"Well, you see all the barrels and stuff floating in it?"

"Yes."

"Grab a hold of the cyclone and I will hover across them."

"Are you crazy?" Sally snapped.

"I have hovered across platforms in space, and destroyed parts of highway, not to mention stones in sand. I can handle this."

"Fine."

They grabbed on, leary of the success this could bring. They went from the tube they were on originally, to the first platform.

"Great job Tails!" Sonic said.

Tails hovered from this one to the next platform. Then the next, and the next. Finally, they reached the tube on the other side of the room. They walked to the door that was down there, confronted by three robots and two guards. The three Mobian guards attacked, but were thrown back into the pit by these stronger robots. Tails locked on and shot the robots, the effect knocking the guards back.. Geoffrey looked at the pit, where three Mobian guards and one Packbellian guard were being eaten away by the acid. Their screams echoed in the empty chasm as flesh and blood melted away, leaving only bone to sink into the deadly pool. Tails, Geoffrey, Sonic, and Sally trekked on toward the prison deck.

***

Knuckles rounded a corner and saw Spike standing on a raised balcony. He walked toward him.

"You die hard, Spike." he said calmly.

"I refuse to be killed until my job is done."

"This is how you want to live your life? A mercenary? An assassin."

"It pays well, and I do love it."

"Why?"

"It is how I control my anger and hatred. The only person I ever trusted and loved was Rouge."

"Why did you work for Packbell? Sonic and Sally could make you a general or-"

"I do care about rank."

"I am not going to let you get off so easily. You murdered my wife, my lover, my best friend."

"If it is a fight you want, echidna, then spit it out."

Knuckles lunged at him, yet again and pinned him to the floor.

***

Tails looked at the door they stood in front of. Cell F165. This is it. He fired the cannon and broke down the door, seeing Packbell standing next to Rouge, who was putting her clothes back on.

"So, these are the Mobians? The swine that destroyed everything Robotnik ever created." he sneered.

"What do you want, Packbell?" Sonic asked.

"Revenge. Hatred. My own empirialism."

"What?"

"Right now, I am building up an army. As well as an upgrade for myself."

"What upgrade?"

"I have obtained the yellow Chaos Emerald. I have also constructed a machine that will fuse it's power with me. I will become more powerful than you can possible imagine."

"You already have enough power with your weapons and shape-shifting!" Rouge exclaimed.

"I want all the power! I am all-powerful. I want the people of Mobius to cower before me! On that planet, I will be emperor, I will be GOD!"

***

Knuckles and Spike's fight ended in another dead lock. Spike had secretly pushed a button on a control panel, calling several guards into the room. Knuckles's communicator went off.

"Knuckles!" Sonic began, " get back to the ship! We got Rouge and we are on our way!"

"This is not over, Spike!" he vowed. He ran off back the way he came.

"Oh, you have no idea."

***

THE NEXT DAY

***

Sonic, Sally, Knuckles, and Geoffrey stood before the Senate, with Tails at their side.

"We have discovered Packbell's plan," Sally began. She had a natural knack for speaking to the Mobian Senate. She had single-handedly influenced the annexation to the palace just two months earlier. Now she had to sell them on their plan against Packbell.

"We have a plan to knock out his operations, and even destroy Packbell once and for all." Geoffrey added.

"What do you propose, Queen Sally?" one senator asked.

"Here is the plan. Chancellor Prower had once created a fake Chaos Emerald, which he still has. Packbell has the yellow emerald, which, luckily, is the one Chancellor Prower duplicated. The Emerald can even fool a machine, but when activated, causes the machine to explode. Chancellor Prower, with Knuckles, will enter the area where Packbell is going to activate the machine. They will switch the Emeralds, or distract Packbell if necessary. Once the explosion is complete, they will leave and return to the palace. This is where Supreme Commander St. John and I will rush into a tower on the very top of the ARK, with a large army, of course, to knock out the primary power generator. Chancellor Prower had destroyed the secondary generator when Robotnik used the ARK, but we will disable the entire energy system of the ARK. Once completed, we, too will return to the palace, leaving King Sonic and Rouge to infiltrate the ARK's core and plant explosive charges on the core. Once planted, they will return to the palace as well, and the charges' five minute fuse will be activated. This will do away with ARK for good!"

"Now, the vote on whether or not to accept the plan," Tails interjected.

The vote was cast. 75% for, 30 % against, 5% undecided.

"Very good,"Sally said. "We will prepare and carry out tonight."

***

9:56 PM. MOBIAN CENTRAL TIME

***

"ETA to arrival?" Sally asked Geoffrey.

"Approximately 3 minutes." he answered.

Tails had the fake emerald in his hand, Knuckles stood beside him. Sally and Geoffrey had their pistols readied, as well as the three hundred soldiers that had accompinied them. Sonic and Rouge each had ten timed mines strapped to their stmachs, remotely connected to a remote that Sonic had. Once planted and they were gone, Sonic would push the detonator, arming the five-minute fuse.

"Here we are!" Tails announced. The fighters were released from the ARK, as well as the Mobian ship. Just as they had before, the fighters locked in a deadly firefight. Lasers and missiles shot across space, ripping parts of the hull, stray shots crashing into the ARK. The ARK's battle stations shot out a barrage of firepower at the Mobian ship.

Packbell stood in the weapons control room.

"Fire! Fire! Do not let them through or you WILL regret it!"

The cannons on the exterior of the ARK rang out while the fighters attacked the Mobian ship and the fighters that had been protecting it.

"Commander, they have broken through the first barrier!" an admiral shouted.

"WELL STOP THEM DAMMIT!"

The cannons fired more rapidly than before, as the battle grew feircer and more heated.

"They have broken through the second and third barriers, sir!"

"THEY HAD BETTER NOT DOCK WITH THE ARK! I WANT THEM SHOT OUT OF THE AREA! GIVE THEM ALL WE HAVE! THEY MUST NOT BREAK THROUGH!"

"They have broken the last barrier sir!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He snatched up his intercom

"I want fifty guards to report to the docking bay immediately! Stop them! Repeat! Stop them!"

He looked at his top technicians

"Get to the research lab! We must put the Chaos effect into plan now!"

"Yes, Commander."

Meanwhile in the docking bay, the ship's doors opened, and Sally and Geoffrey rushed out with their army and engaged in a battle with the Packbellian soldiers. Lasers rang out, striking Mobian soldiers, robots, and Packbell's soldiers After about three minutes, the Packbellian soldiers retreated.

"Her is the plan!" Sally instructed.

"Once Knuckles and Tails complete their mission, they will report to me and Geoffrey and use one of these fighters to return to Mobotropolis. Once done, we will begin our phase. We will contact Rouge and Sonic when we are done, we will get a fighter. Once Rouge and Sonic have finished their phase, they will return as well. Good luck!"

Knuckles and Tails ran off to find Packbell, using the cyclone's radar. Sonic and Rouge ran off to find the entrance to the core, using a printed map from Tails's radar. Sally and Geoffrey took their army to find the Primary Power Generator, also using one of Tails's maps.

Knuckles looked at Tails.

"Can you do this on your own? I want to find Spike."

"Sure, Knux. I'll contact Sally."

"No. Let them think we are still together."

"Ok. Good luck Knuckles. Remember to meet me at a ship."

"I will, Tails."

Tails marched off in the cyclone, noticing that he was nearing the room where Packbell was.

***

Knuckles had run for about five minutes until he entered a large glass room overlooking one of the balcony towers of the ARK. Spike jumped down at him, tackling him.

"This time, I will finish my job!" he spat.

"Not if I can help it!"

Knuckles punched at him, while Spike shot back with his sub-machine gun.

"You should not get into fights you cannot win, echidna!"

"Nor should you, you murderer!"

Spike continued shooting feircly, shooting out the windows. They attacked each other, and Knuckles lept at him, both of them flying onto the balcony, dangerously close to the edge. Knuckles held his neck as he punched him closer to the edge. Spike fought back, shooting at Knuckles. Finally, Spike overpowered him, and held him to the floor, with his head hanging over the edge. Knuckles was determined not to be defeated. He grabbed Spike by his legs and threw him over his shoulder, off of the balcony. Spike fell off the balcony, down to the Mobian atmosphere.

***

Tails burst into the room, seing Packbell with the emerald in his hand.

"What are you doing here, fox boy?" he asked.

"You have a fake emerald, Packbell."

"What are you talking about?"

"That one was planted. This is the real emerald."

"Do i look like a moron to you? Why would you give me a Chaos Emerald? You are lying!"

Tails was at a loss. How was he going to get the fake emerald to Packbell. He aimed his cannon at the lights and shattered them, leaving the room in darkness. he jumped out of the cyclone and put the two emeralds together. He left the cyclone, and ran out of the room. He heard an explosion behind him. Packbell must have used the wrong emerald. Mission complete. He grabbed his walkie-talkie.

"Sally. Phase One, Packbell extermination complete."

"Great," came her voice. "Initiate Phase Two, power failure!"

Tails ran back to the ship, an smacked into Knuckles.

"How did it go?" Tails asked.

"Burning in reentry!"

"Eww. Packbell taken care of!"

"Great. Now, let's get back to the palace.

"You got it!"

***

Sally gave Geoffrey the signal. They were already in position, at the entrance to the tower where the generator was located. Geoffey looked at his troops.

"Once more into the fray!" He glanced at Sally.

"God help me, I do love it so!"

They barged into the tower, blasting away the technicians and robots, along with all the guards. The generator was located in a large area that comprised the other half of the tower, all the way from top to bottom. Each guard shot at the generator, even Sally and Geoffrey. The guards on the catwalks on and beside the generator fired back, but the explosions from the generator engulfed them in flames. The shots rang out, echoing in the hollow tower.

"Fire men! Fire!" Geoffrey encouraged.. The power generator blinked and blipped as the power for each area of the ARK was beaten away. Finally, the entire generator glowed bright red as it all exploded and caught fire.

"Well done men!" Sally yelled.

Sally got on her intercom.

"Phase Two, Power Failure complete. Initiate final phase, Core meltdown!"

"Copy that, Sal!" Sonic replied.

"Let's go Rouge!" he said.

"You got it!" they ran up to the core.

"Plant one mine on each of the four corners of these things that stick out, Rouge."

"Ok. Do I press this little button?"

"No. That is what my remote is hooked to by UV waves."

"Oh, I see. You got it!" They each planted a charge on the four corners of each tower that stuck down from the core. After a few minutes, they had put them all on and they ran back to where the ships were. They both ran, and Sonic tripped over a step, dropping his remote on the red button. The timer was set off, with a red 5:00:00 ticking down second by second.

"Oh no!"

"What?" Rouge asked.

"Uh. We better get out of here now!"

"What is wrong?"

"The timer is counting down!"

Sonic grabbed her by the arm and took off in a burst of speed. As they neared the docking bay, he saw their ship. He glanced down at the timer 3:12:35. As they came closer to the sip, three doors closed.

"What the?" he screamed.

"Now what do we do?"

"There has to be a control panel somewhere to open the door! Find it!"

"OK. If it's here, I'll find it."

She searched around the large room, trying each terminal. Sonic watched as the timer ticked down.

"Hurry up!"

"Be quiet!"

She continued looking.

"I found it!" she pushed the lever and opened the door.

"One down, two to go!" Sonic replied. He looked at his timer. 2:32:56.

"Hurry up! This thing is gonna explode and I don't wanna be in it!"

"Will you shut up! I am looking!"

She kept searching.

2:30:89. 2:25:75.

"Found it!" The door opened.

"Last one. Please hurry up!"

"This one is gonna be hard to find in here!" she sighed.

"Find it!"

She searched diligently. Sonic kept an impatient watch at the timer. 1:25:56. 1:20:10.

"ROUGE! PLEASE HURRY UP!!!!!"

She grabbed him by his throat and stared at him with daggers in her eyes, and Sonic swore she peirced his very soul.

"I am doing my best! If you scream at me one more time I am going to kick the shit out of you!"

"OK. Sorry. But please hurry."

She continued her search. 1:00:23.

"Got it!" 

They ran into the docking bay and into a ship. Sonic flipped on the controls.

25, 24, 23, 22, 21. Tick, tick, tick, tick.

They flew out at a high speed and away from the ARK. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Sonic felt the explosion as the force pushed them away and flung them toward Mobius.

Sonic picked up his intercom.

"Sally, Phase Three, Core meltdown complete. Mission was a success. We won the war!"

"That is wonderful! How long before you return?"

"ETA three minutes."

"Good. Sonic, I love you."

"I love you too."

***

THE NEXT DAY

***

Sonic, Sally, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and Geoffrey stood on the balcony, addressing the people. A huge parade was being held in honor of their victory. The speech was over and the 6 of them, along with Amy Rose and the soldiers that survived the attack, basked in applause and cheers. As the cheering died down, Packbell appeared in a flash.

"PACKBELL?!" Tails yelped.

"How did you survive?" Knuckles asked.

"When he destroyed the lights, I could not tell the difference between the Emeralds. Then a thought occured. I dropped them. One shattered. I know the Emeralds are invincible, so I knew which was real."

"But the room exploded!"

"I set it ablaze as I left. You have no idea what you have done! All I worked for-gone! You will regret the day you were born! Once I get my army back together, I will destroy you all!" He looked at the people in the streets.

"Rest assured, your cheers shall be silenced by the cries, tears, and screams! CHAOS CONTROL!" he dissapeared.

"The battle is not over?" someone shouted out.

"No. I am afraid it is just beginning," Sally said, chocking back tears.

"We will win! Our military will deal with him when he tries something! It will take him weeks, months even, to rebuild. No worries, people. We will deal with this. Continue your celebration." Sonic reassured.

He whispered to Sally.

"Call a meeting of the Senate and our top military leaders for tomorrow morning."

"Sure thing, Sonic"

****

TO BE CONTINUED..............................


End file.
